ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chu Yuechan
|image1 = Chu Yuechan.jpg|Non-Official Art Chu Yuechan FanArt.png|FanArt |Chinese = 楚月婵 |Pinyin = Chǔ yuè chán |AKA = Little Fairy |Status = Unknown |Species = Human |Gender = Female |Age = 55 |Bloodline = Primordial Azure Dragon |Spouse(s) = Yun Che (Lover) |Relatives = Unknown Child with Yun Che Chu Yueli (Younger Sister) Gong Yuxian (Mother Figure) |Master(s) = Gong Yuxian |Allies = Yun Che |Profound Strength = 1st Level Emperor Profound Realm (w/o Profound Arts) (Previously) Unknown (Currently) |Pre Occupation = First Fairy of the Frozen Cloud Seven Fairies Disciple of Frozen Cloud Asgard |Affiliation = Frozen Cloud Asgard |Planet = Blue Pole Star |Continent = Profound Sky Continent |Empire = Blue Wind Empire |City = Snow Region of Extreme Ice |First Appearance = Chapter 143 |Titles = Fairy of Frozen Beauty}} Chu Yuechan (楚月婵) was the First Fairy of Frozen Cloud Asgard's Frozen Cloud Seven Fairies, until her affair with Yun Che became known, and led to her being expelled from Frozen Cloud Asgard. After being expelled, Xuanyuan Yufeng sent three men from Mighty Heavenly Sword Region to attack and kill her, but it ended in failure, as she escaped into the Snow Region of Extreme Ice and found a snow phoenix which she rode to safety and the 3 men became lost in the snow storm. After she escaped no news concerning her and her child have been found. Appearance Chu Yuechan usually wears the snowy attire of the Frozen Cloud Asgard along with an ice silk veil that masked her appearance, only revealing a pair of ice-cold beautiful eyes. Even though her appearance was hidden, just her temperament and figure alone was extremely beautiful, capable of making one’s mind waver uncontrollably. Her features were all absolutely exquisite. Her eyebrows were clear and slender, her skin was pearly, and although her lips and face were as white as paper, this was unable to cover up the cold, arrogant nobility which was bone-deep. This cold nobility seemed to make her transcend the dust of the world and made it so that anyone who faced her wouldn’t dare to profane her in the slightest, only feel ashamed of their own inferiority. Personality She has a cold attitude towards everyone except her master, and views the Frozen Cloud Asgard's rules as absolute. Not allowing any man, no matter his status, near her. Despite her coldness, she is actually kind and fair. When Yun Che helps her, she faithfully helps him in return. Background She was a disciple of Frozen Cloud Asgard, and was second only to the Frozen Cloud Asgard's Mistress and was the leader of the Frozen Cloud Seven Fairies. Her only known relative is her sister of Chu Yueli. She is the publicly acknowledged Blue Wind Empire's number one beauty and also her generation's unrivaled number one expert. She attracted the admiration and love of many famous figures in Blue Wind Empire including the Xiao Sect's current sect master, Heavenly Sword Villa's current villa master, as well as Emperor Cang Wanhe. In order to help Xia Qingyue, Chu Yuechan fought against a Ice Sky Profound Beast, and while it was in its death throes sent out its Poison of Origin, poisoning her. She later found out that she couldn't dispel the poison with her Profound Strength so she went to the branch of Black Moon Merchant Guild in Blue Wind Imperial City, to find Devil’s Flaming Blood Crystal. Plotline After arriving at the Black Moon Merchant Guild she found out that the last Devil's Flaming Blood Crystal had just been sold to someone, that being Yun Che, so she caught up to him and tried to get him to sell it to her, but Yun Che told her that the ice poison she was infected with was not something that the Devil’s Flaming Blood Crystal could dispel so Yun Che offered to help heal her. After getting back to the Blue Wind Profound Palace Yun Che had three requests, first tell him her name which she refused he then changed it to allow him to call her 'Little Fairy', second to take off her veil to which she refused again so he changed it to protect him two months later. With the time-span of protection being just three or four months; she agreed to protect him for three months. Yun Che left the third request for later. Yun Che starts to probe her meridians and found out that the poison was from a least a Sky Profound Beast, and that it became a Poison Spirit. While Yun Che was concentrating on extinguishing the Poison Spirit he unknowingly grabbed onto Chu Yuechan's chest, which cause her to release her aura. Yun Che was launched and all of his internal organs had ruptured. He smashed through a wall, snapped a tall tree in the courtyard that had the thickness of a bowl’s mouth, and continued to fly for several tens of meters before heavily crashing onto an ancient boulder. Causing the huge boulder to crack and split into pieces. Being in the 10th level of the Sky Profound Realm, or a half-step into Emperor Profound Realm, Chu Yuechan went with Yun Che to the Wasteland of Death, silently following and protecting him. Yun Che coaxed her into chasing after a Fierce Storm Hawk as it had stolen his pendent, the Mirror of Samsara. While chasing after the Hawk they eventually ran into a male and female Flood Dragon at the peak of the Sky Profound Realm. She ends up killing one of the Flood Dragons but at the price of crippling herself, while Jasmine kills the other. Yun Che picks up the now crippled Chu Yuechan who is ready to die and brings her into a cave as to avoid any profound beasts that come over since the two dragons have been killed. After arriving, the soul of the Primordial Beast Azure Dragon's appears and tells them that the cave is his trial ground, and that if Yun Che could complete his trial that he could save her and she could even make a breakthrough into the Emperor Profound Realm. Yun Che not wanting to leave Chu Yuechan alone as he needed to insert his profound energy into her in order to keep her alive, brought her into the trial grounds fully knowing that it would be twice as hard. When the first trial starts, at first all he did was lay her down, but soon found out that he needs to hold onto her because his enemies outnumber him and they know that she is his weakness. After he picks her up he now had to wield his heavy sword one-handed making his energy consumption much more than what it would be. While fighting vastly outnumbered and overpowered, he held onto her not letting even a single scratch to get on her. Eventually on the last wave when the Stone Dragon General came Yun Che put everything he had into it, only to knock it back while his body was starting to burst from opening Purgatory. After he fell unconscious, and on the verge of getting killed by the Stone Dragon General, Chu Yuechan remembered the, Frozen Soul Bead, which when shattered will last ten hours and any profound practitioner lower than the Sky Profound Realm is incapable of damaging it. Allowing Yun Che to heal and rest. They ended up spending five months together in the trail grounds all the while Yun Che was taking care of her and protecting her. After finishing the trials, Yun Che in order to save her had to consummate(as per the azure dragons suggestion of healing her with his Virgin yang) with her, leading to her having a break through to the Emperor Realm. She leaves after some hesitation. It wasn't until later during the Blue Wind Ranking Tournament that she meet up with Yun Che again. She kept telling herself that she was going to see him one last time and say good-bye forever. During the tournament Yun Che was about to be attacked by a senior member and Chu Yuechan step forward before anyone else, saying that it was wrong to seniors to bully juniors. After Yun Che beats Xia Qingyue and is injured she was sneaking into where Yun Che was recuperating to insert her profound energy into Yun Che, helping him heal faster, and Yun Che being the Smooth-Che he is pretended to still be unconscious and when she was healing him took advantage of her, where at first she tries to get away but Yun Che tricked her by throwing up so old blood which made her worry about him. She eventually probed his condition and found out his deception, which to she hit him. After getting out of the Heaven Basin Secret Realm she heads back with Xia Qingyue, not wanting to watch the sealing of the 'demon'. Some time later her sister, Chu Yueli comes back in order to tell Xia Qingyue that Yun Che has died to the hands of the 'demon', to which Chu Yuechan's emotions become chaotic and she rushes to the Heaven’s Might Soul Suppressing Formation and starts hitting it with all her power, and eventually accepting her feelings for Yun Che. Due to the emotional trauma she spit out a mouth full of blood and passed out. Ling Yuefeng had Grandmother Jiumu, Heavenly Sword Villa's doctor come and check out her condition; due to the emotional trauma she received her blood flow reversed, and that the Ice Profound art that she practices could be fatal to her child. Chu Yuechan wakes up not too long after and rubs her stomach after hearing her sister ask if she was pregnant, and like what almost every woman would subconsciously do when they heard that they were pregnant, effectively confirming her pregnancy. Since it was forbidden to have any contact with men and the profound art she practiced would kill the baby she dispels her profound art and leaves the Frozen Cloud Asgard, due to its location being in an extreme cold region. After leaving her whereabouts remain unknown, but is speculated to no longer be in the Blue Wind Empire It is not even in Profound Sky Continent. After Yun Che returns from the Illusory Demon Realm and starts dealing with the Divine Phoenix Empire, he has the headquarters of the Black Moon Merchant Guild search for Chu Yuechan, all to no avail, causing the leader there to speculate that she is dead because even if they couldn't find her, then she should be dead. When Yun Che went to deal with Heavenly Sword Villa it was found out that Xuanyuan Yufeng had sent three men from Mighty Heavenly Sword Region to attack and kill Chu Yuechan, but they ended in failure, as she escaped into the Snow Region of Extreme Ice and found a snow phoenix which she rode to safety and the 3 men became lost in the snow storm. Trivia }} *She shares a title with her sister, Chu Yueli "Chu Yue Ultimate Duo". es: Category:Status Unknown Category:Harem Category:Female Category:Frozen Cloud Asgard Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Blue Wind Empire Category:Blue Pole Star Category:Profound Sky Continent Category:Water Laws Category:Emperor Profound Realm Category:Frozen Cloud Seven Fairies Category:Dragon God Inheritor Category:Four Major Sects